The present invention relates to a laser projector that scans a projection surface with light emitted from a laser light source to display an image.
A laser projector using a laser as a light source scans a screen with laser light in two axial directions by reflecting the laser light emitted from the light source with a resonant mirror, thereby displaying an image on the screen.
The laser light emitted from the laser projector to the screen is incident on the screen while the incident angle thereof is changed by the mirror. Therefore, trapezoidal distortion in which the size of the image projected onto the screen increases as the distance from the projector is increased is likely to occur.
In order to correct the trapezoidal distortion, generally, a related-art projector performs image processing to correct the image to have a rectangular shape.
In addition, a projector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-328428A measures the distance from the projector to the screen and adjusts the angle of the mirror reflecting the laser light to scan the screen on the basis of the measured distance, thereby correcting the image projected onto the screen and displaying the corrected image.
However, in the related-art projector, information may be omitted due to optical image processing and the quality of the displayed image may deteriorate.
In addition, in the projector disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-328428A, for example, when the incident angle of the laser light on the screen is small and the laser light reflected from the screen may not return to the projector. If a light receiving unit cannot detect the reflected light, it is difficult to measure the distance from the projector to the screen. When the distance from the projector to the screen is not measured, it is difficult to correct the image.